<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half a Pint of Sex by Late_to_the_sexy_party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513083">Half a Pint of Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_sexy_party/pseuds/Late_to_the_sexy_party'>Late_to_the_sexy_party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Mad Fat Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_sexy_party/pseuds/Late_to_the_sexy_party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rae didn’t leave after she saw Finn in the shower?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rae Earl &amp; Finn Nelson, Rae Earl/Finn Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half a Pint of Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little au that takes place during S2 E1.<br/>Also posted on Tumblr with final edits here.<br/>Thank you again Lil, my beta reader from another mother: you give meaning and purpose to my quarantine and beyond.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rae was in a tizzy as she walked back from the lingerie shop. It was all well and good to bare everything in front of Chloe and Izzy and the baps-expert bra lady, but…ugh…who was she kidding? Even that was horribly uncomfortable. How could she ever do this with Finn? She closed her eyes and counted to ten. “He likes me,” she reminded herself. “He’s already touched my lady bits and he wants to go camping and he knows we're getting three tents. Relax, idiot! He likes you. He really likes you.” She repeated the affirmation, though suspected this could all change once Finn really saw all of her. But the pep talk and the teal underwear in her shopping bag gave her a surge of confidence or maybe it was just hope. Whatever propelled her, she found herself heading to Finn’s house. Maybe to show him. Maybe not.</p><p>Meanwhile, Finn was in his attic, waist-high in boxes and sorting fairy lights from Christmases past. Most of his thoughts were preoccupied by the camping trip and how not to let on that he was preoccupied. Being attentive to Rae was work but the best kind. It felt good to be in this deep, to care this much. Anyway, their first time would not be in a tent, that was not how he’d pictured it, hence ten calls to arrange the surprise caravan and a whole morning in the attic. He was glad she’d been busy earlier because he was crap at making excuses. He was covered in dust from his efforts, but now he just wanted to see her. Fuck it, he was going to go over to hers even if he had to wait around until she got home. He headed to the shower to wash up.</p><p>Rae’s feet automatically slowed as she approached Finn’s house; much had changed since the first time she’d walked up to his door. When she was with Finn their chemistry was obvious and magnetic, but when they were apart the whole thing still seemed impossible. If she could get back in the same room with him, the rest should take care of itself. She needed to trust in the strange magic of them. She pushed herself forward with the memory of Finn’s reassuring smile, his promise of “to be continued.” Gary welcomed her inside amidst a haze of Dire Straits. Rae prayed her own straits were not so dire.</p><p>Finn’s thoughts were racing in the shower. Was he putting too much pressure on her? He was pretty sure the whole thing had been Rae’s idea. It was a sleepover and she'd asked for three tents. And she had let him touch her the other day in her room, but then Linda had barged in and it just didn't feel right to continue. He'd run off to footy practice even though he'd planned to skip it. But now it was all he could think about, how ready she'd been for his fingers. The hot water across his shoulders was starting to remind him of that warmth and how it had spread to her wickedly soft inner thighs. He rubbed at his stiffening cock but glanced up to find the door open, and his dad didn't need to see that. He turned the water a little colder--he would wait until he was in his room to finish that thought.</p><p>Rae climbed the stairs with a distracted smirk on her face and heard the water running as she reached the top. Was someone showering with the door open? Who showered with the door open? “Oh,” she thought, as she saw Finn's wet and flawless frame turning away, “people with perfect bodies.” And there it was, the arse she coveted, bare as the day he was born, as peachy as she’d ever imagined.</p><p>Suddenly, she was struck with a huge choice: run out of this house straight to the airport and jump on a plane to the North Pole to live in a cave and raise polar bears and never again see a human arse that would remind her of what she couldn’t have OR literally put on her big girl pants and meet her own life head on. Seeing as she’d spent her last pound on the pants, air travel was out of the question. She'd walked halfway down the stairs and back up three times before finding herself in Finn’s room. The next set of events was a blur, as she ran to the window and yanked the curtain over to block out as much light as possible, raced into her new underwear while holding the door closed and finally dove under his duvet and slid herself all the way to the wall.</p><p>Lying in Finn’s bed, Rae was shocked by her own actions, completely out of breath and utterly grateful that Chloe had shared some grooming techniques. That morning, Rae had shaved her legs, continuing above her knees which she hadn't realized was a thing. As she awaited the inevitable, she tried to make herself as small as possible, but her flesh refused to cooperate and kept falling around her in the most hideous of ways. Every time she angled herself to smooth one area, another rolled up and out, and she was quickly getting itchy and hot in all the places where her skin was rubbing against itself, and this was all a very bad idea, and her head was pounding and she thought she might throw up. Her fevered train of thought came to an abrupt halt as the freshly-bathed scent of Finn Nelson burst across her senses and then he was there in the room, in his boxers and running a towel over his head. He didn’t see her at first, as he was busy taking in the closed window curtain with mild confusion.</p><p>“Don’t be scared it’s just me!” Rae blurted out as she pulled the duvet up to her nose. “Hiya.”</p><p>Tracking Rae’s voice, Finn found her wedged in the corner of his bed. Her position was almost comical as if she were trying to disappear into the wall, but this did not diminish the salient fact: Rae was in his bed. She was under his duvet. She was hiding something, possibly nakedness. His body was reacting faster than his mind and he quickly moved the towel down to hide his excitement. He was turned on; he was touched, and he was stunned by the boldness of her gesture. </p><p>“What are ya doing under there, girl?” </p><p>“Oh nothin’...just thought I’d make sure you had sheets under here.”</p><p>“Oh, and do I?” Finn couldn’t help but flirt as he slowly moved towards the bed. He was still having trouble processing what was happening, but whatever it was, was very good.</p><p>“Yes, comfy sheets.”</p><p>“They’re comfy, eh?” Finn was fully loving the dynamic now.  “Can you feel them especially, ‘cause maybe you’re not wearin’ anything?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m wearin’ something…some…things…” Rae was biting her lip, rolling her eyes and blushing to her toes.</p><p>He was standing right up against the bed now. His curiosity was beyond piqued, but he could see Rae was on the verge of regretting this, and he needed to get her back on board. Finn was always most confident expressing himself from his arsenal of smiles, and he carefully chose one for her that conveyed sympathy, encouragement and understated joy. When he saw the muscles around her eyes relax, he spoke, “I’m really glad you’re here.” Then even more gently, he added, “Would it be okay if I joined you under there?”</p><p>Rae nodded, and Finn slipped cautiously onto the bed, keeping a respectful distance and his eyes on her face.</p><p>“So, what are these… things…you’re wearing?”</p><p>Rae huffed and rolled her eyes, “Chloe took us to a lingerie shop and I wound up buyin’ this stuff. But they’re totally impractical and I don’t think they look good on me. And I mean, I’m not even sure if you like my boobs, because they’re too large and they’re not made for lacy-”</p><p>“Rae…Rae!” Finn was struggling to get Rae’s attention and she finally stopped babbling long enough to look at him. “Do you not know how I feel about your boobs? Guess you hadn’t noticed me looking at them all the time when we first met? Archie and Chop had to tell me to stop!”</p><p>“Nah… I hadn’t…” Rae attempted a nanosecond of mental acrobatics, trying to immediately recall all the times this could have happened. It was new information and she couldn’t help but smile and then laugh, “Chop had to stop you?! But Chop looks at them all the time!”</p><p>“Yeah…” Finn winced “Now he says if I get to touch’em, then he at least should be able to look at’em.” He scrunched his face and waited for her to punch him.</p><p>“What?! Oh thanks for that! Really defending my honor, eh?” The banter was so normal, that for a minute, Rae forgot they were in a bed and half naked. “You know Chop needs to watch himself or Izzy’s going to get seriously insecure. I know she already feels—"</p><p>Suddenly Finn was kissing her; his version of oral sparring was not really fair, because he always won.</p><p>Finn was glad she'd gone back to form, because he was addicted to transforming opinionated Rae into yielding Rae. Kissing her was like unlocking so much sweetness, and it was all for him.</p><p>When she stilled, he spoke quietly, “Anyway, I told Chop, that was bullshit and he had to stop.” Finn pouted as he continued, “But can we not talk about Chop anymore? Besides…I haven’t really touched them… not really…”</p><p>Rae was pleasantly transfixed by the recent kiss and his current gaze. This back and forth, between humor and seriousness, teasing and affection, was the alchemy she needed. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly lowered the duvet to her waist, revealing all the cream and teal she’d been hiding. Finn gasped and stared, and Rae felt like she was on fire. His hand instinctively reached out to touch her, but he stopped himself.</p><p>“Can I?” His breath hitched on the words and Rae felt a sense of control that she had never known. She could feel how truly sexy she was in that moment with her hair flowing around her face and her lips parted. She looked at him from beneath her lashes and knew how completely she had him. All of time seemed to slow down in that astonishing moment.</p><p>When Rae finally spoke, “Yeah,” was all she said. He reached towards her hesitantly and ran his finger along the top of her shallow bra cup, tracing the entire seam where it met the soft flesh of her right breast. Finn’s eyes were on hers, as he slid his finger below the edge, lowering it inch by inch until her whole breast spilled out. They held each other’s eyes with half shock and open mouths. Gradually his eyes lowered to take her in, the fullness, the large dark areola, the perfectly protruding nipple; the sight drew his tongue forward. Then, just as slowly, Finn freed her from the left cup and was overwhelmed by the vision that lay before him.</p><p>Rae smiled as she watched Finn’s reaction and relaxed into this new sensation of feeling like the best thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“They look so good, Rae…” Finn was nearly stuttering, “better than I imagined.”</p><p>Finn was consumed with looking, just feeling her with his eyes for a full minute before finally sweeping his fingers around the outside curves of her and his thumbs against her nipples. He kissed her then, pressing his whole body into her, knowing she could feel him hard against her leg.</p><p>It all turned hot and heavy quickly as they licked and sucked at each other’s lips and tongues. They were grinding against each other’s thighs and her hands were grasping at his hair and his hands were full of her breasts. Things were escalating and their hearts were racing, when Rae put her hand between them and pushed him back.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he panted, concern registering in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good,” she panted back. “So, so good… I just don’t think I’m… ready…”</p><p>“Oh, Rae,” Finn smiled. “We don’t have to…there’s so many other things we can do… I mean…if you want to…”</p><p>“Yeah…I want to…” Rae smiled, and Finn remembered she had her own arsenal, and this was the one--so wide and genuine and beautiful--that lit up his heart.</p><p>“Honestly,” he added, “I’m just chuffed to see you in your underwear.”</p><p>“You really like it?” She asked, pretending the question was not rhetorical.</p><p>“Yeah, I really like it,” he answered, as if she didn’t know what an understatement that was.</p><p>“Do you think your dad might…?</p><p>“Nah.. not if my door’s closed.”</p><p>“So he’s not makin’ hot pot or anything? Maybe needs some ingredients?”</p><p>“He won’t bother us,” Finn grinned as he spoke. “He knows you’re up here. And he totally loves you.”</p><p>Rae smiled to herself wondering how many Nelsons might love her. Finn shifted out of the bed to put on some music.</p><p>Rae teased him, “Oh, let me guess…”</p><p>“Oi!” Finn shot back, “I’ve been waiting for this. You can’t deny me it.” He pulled out his album of decidedly not crap reggae and lowered the needle. “Plus now my dad will really know to stay away.”</p><p>As she watched him return to bed, bopping his head suggestively to the music, Rae giggled and felt her whole body melt and tingle in anticipation. “So, where were we, girl?” Finn asked as he crawled in next to her. He looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, and Rae was very happy to remind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Curious if anyone caught the title reference...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>